


Une étonnante rencontre

by Calimera



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Après les événements fâcheux de l'Aiguille Creuse, l’inspecteur Ganimard croyait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Isidore Beautrelet.Il avait tord.Le voir en compagnie d’Arsène Lupin était la cerise sur le gâteau !
Relationships: Isidore Beautrelet & Arsène Lupin, Isidore Beautrelet & Justin Ganimard, Justin Ganimard & Arsène Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Une étonnante rencontre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pampelune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/gifts).



> **Disclaimer : Arsène Lupin ne m'appartient pas.**
> 
> **Pour Pampelune, dont les fics m'ont motivé pour terminer cette histoire qui traînait dans mes WIP depuis plusieurs mois, voire même l'année dernière. J'espère que les personnages ne semblent pas trop OOC.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !  
>  N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

Le soleil baignait Paris de sa lumière et de sa chaleur. Les rues étaient peuplées de monde. Parisiens e t touristes  étaient de sortie, profitant de cette journée d e juillet. Parmi eux se trouvait  l’inspecteur  Justin Ganimard.

Ce n’était pourtant pas l e devoir de garder l es rues parisiennes  en sécurité,  ni la volonté de poursuivre des malfrats, qui amenaient l’inspecteur dans les rues de la capitale. Bien que grouillant de monde, les rues étaient relativement calmes car les promeneurs flemmardaient au soleil, sur les terrasses ou sur le bord de la Seine.  L ’activité criminelle était relativement calme, ce qu’une partie de Ganimard regrettait, sans le dire à haute voix. Les journées au bureau à s’occuper de l’administratif  n’offraient rien de réjouissant.

Ganimard avait cependant laissé les papiers à ses subalternes pour profiter d’un e journée de congés, avec l’idée de se promener sur les bords de la Seine, peut-être irait-il rejoindre les pêcheurs ou voguer au bord d’un bateau mouche  ou peut-être irait-il visiter un des nombreux parcs de la capitale où il se poserait sous un arbre pour y lire un journal qu’il achèterait en route.

Il m éditait sur ces deux idées lorsqu’il fut tiré de ses pensées par un rire éclatant et juvénile. Instinctivement, il se tourna en direction du bruit pour se retrouver face à la vitrine d’un restaurant – peu connu mais excellent, pour y avoir déjà dîné plus d’une fois – dont il découvrait l’intérieur animé par la joie et les conversations des clients. Ganimard balaya machinalement du regard la foule et était sur le point de se remettre en route lorsqu e la vue d’une figure familière le stoppa soudainement. Ganimard aperçut un visage rose avec des cheveux blonds  et des traits juvéniles . Isidore Beautrelet.

Il le reconnut aisément, malgré la distance qui les séparait et le temps qui avait passé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ganimard se souvenait du jeune lycéen qui leur avait prêté main forte lorsq ue le pays croyait à la mort d’Arsène Lupin et pendant l’affaire de la mystérieuse Aiguille Creuse, et qui avait réussi à mettre en déroute le célèbre cambrioleur au moins deux fois ! Bien que de nature sensible et un peu naïve, le garçon en avait dans la cervelle et savait se montrer débrouillard, et Ganimard lui prédisait un bel avenir comme détective s’il choisissait de poursuivre dans cette voie.

Après le désastre de l’affaire de l’Aiguille Creuse, il n’avait plus revu le jeune homme et ne pensait ne plus le revoir, bien qu’il lui arrivait parfois de penser à lui. Il n’avait pas beaucoup changé, songeait-il, mais il lui semblait être en pleine forme.

Il songea à entrer dans le restaurant pour aller  le  saluer, mais se ravisa lorsqu’il le vit en pleine conversation avec un homme élégamment vêtu. Ils discutaient et riaient, tout en prenant leur repas. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux ne pas les déranger… l e jeune Isidore n’avait pas l’air de faire attention au monde l’entourant, son attention pleine semblait prise par cet homme,  qui se montrait si proche et affectueux envers le jeune homme qu’on aurait pu les prendre pour un père et son fils. 

L’inspecteur était sur le point de poursuivre sa route,  mais quelque chose au fond de lui l’en empêcha. Il y avait quelque chose, il le sentait. Son instinct semblait lui dire, et Ganimard avait toujours écouté son instinct, celui-ci l’ayant déjà mené loin. Il fixa avec attention le compagnon de table d’Isidore. Qui était-il ? Serait-ce Beautrelet père ? Peu probable… il n’y avait aucun air de ressemblance et on disait le vieil homme de santé fragile. Serait-ce un oncle, un ami plus âgé ? Des idées probables, mais qui sonnaient fausses chez Ganimard.

Il était certain de n’avoir jamais vu cet homme de sa vie, et  _pourtant…_ un sentiment de familiarité le tiraillait, sans qu’il parvienne à y mettre un nom… la frustration envahit son être. Il était près de quelque chose.  _Il le savait_ .

I l fixa le gentleman jusqu’à ancrer son visage dans son esprit.

Puis, la réalisation le frappa comme la foudre.

Ce regard pétillant, ce sourire mutin, ces manières…

Ganimard observa Isidore, puis son mystérieux compagnon. Il devint blême sous le poids de la réalisation, puis rouge de fureur.

Après tout ce temps, voici en quelle compagnie il retrouvait Isidore Beautrelet ! Alors là, c’était trop fort ! Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ce garçon… et avec son compagnon de table aussi, par la même occasion !

Sans réfléchir et agissant sous le coup de l’instinct, il s urgit dans le restaurant pour aller confronter les deux hommes à leur table.

Il s’avança vers eux, lentement mais dangereusement, plus alerte et furieux que jamais, jusqu’à ce que l’ombre de sa silhouette se projette sur la table, amenant les deux hommes à lever la tête.

– Bonjour, monsieur Beautrelet _,_ susurra Ganimard d’une voix doucereuse, conservant sa colère sous une apparence calme mais prête à exploser.

– Inspecteur Ganimard ! s’étonna Isidore.

Les yeux bleus d u jeune homme étaient élargis par la surprise. Il avait l’air d’un chiot prit en flagrant délit de bêtise. Si la situation avait été d ifférente , Ganimard aurait  sans doute  trouvé cela amusant,  voire charmant.

Le compagnon de table d’Isidore montra un tout autre comportement. Avec l’expression bienveillante de quelqu’un à qui on aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession, il se leva se table et fit deux pas dans sa direction, se mettant entre l’inspecteur et Isidore.

– Enchanté, inspecteur Ganimard ! le salua-t-il. C’est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, j’ai tellement entendu parler de vous ! Vos exploits vous précèdent, mon cher monsieur…

Il lui tendit la main, comme pour le saluer. Ganimard ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de la prendre.

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je ne suis pas d’humeur !

L’individu eut l’audace de paraître surpris.

– Voyons mon cher inspecteur, je n’oserais jamais…

– Cesse donc ta comédie ! répondit l’inspecteur avec véhémence. Tu crois que je ne t’ai pas reconnu, espèce de canaille ?

– Vous faites méprise, je ne suis pas…

– Oh, tu es parfaitement celui auquel je pense, _Lupin_ , dit-il, enfonçant le nom comme un clou. Cette fois-ci, tu es fait !

À ses côtés, Isidore paraissait inquiet et fixait l’inspecteur puis son compagnon de table. Ce dernier lâcha un bref soupir, comme résigné, mais il restait calme et même parfaitement à l’aise. Il lança même à l’inspecteur un sourire plein d’espièglerie, les yeux brillants, comme si le fait d’avoir été démasqué par son adversaire n’était absolument pas préoccupant.

_Il se fiche de moi !_ pensa l’inspecteur, furibond.

– Très bien, je veux bien l’admettre pour te faire plaisir mon vieux ! lui dit Lupin avec un ton agréable.

– Cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas t’en tirer comme ça ! répondit Ganimard avec un sourire victorieux.

Le regard  malicieux de Lupin lui répondit.

– Oh ? Tu comptes m’arrêter, peut-être ? Et avec quels policiers, je te prie ? Tu pourrais essayer ou aller chercher tes petits camarades… mais je serais déjà bien loin… À moins que tu comptes m’arrêter seul ? Je te souhaite bonne chance, si tel est le cas !

– Je pourrais toujours avertir le patron de ce restaurant, qui se fera un plaisir d’appeler mes collègues ! siffla Ganimard.

– Certes… si tu arrives à convaincre tout ce joli monde qui je suis. Ici, ils me connaissent tous comme étant le charmant gentleman qui leur rend de grands services de temps à autre… en échange d’informations. Et même si tu parviens à les convaincre d’appeler tes amis… dans tous les cas, tu sais que j’arriverais à filer entre tes doigts…

L upin l’observait en souriant, d’un sourire mutin, et avec l’expression de quelqu’un qui était très fier de lui. Comme il aurait voulu lui arracher ce sourire !

L’ inspecteur  voulut dire quelque chose, mais se retint, secoué par la frustration.  Il avait pensé à tout, cet animal, e t cela le rendait malade ! Il était en congé, et n’avait pas la moindre paire de menottes sur lui, aucune arme pour le persuader de coopérer. Il lui restait l’option d’aller chercher un de ses collègues policier – il devait bien y en avoir au moins un pour faire une ronde dans le quartier – mais le temps de revenir avec des renforts, le cambrioleur serait déjà bien loin… et comment pouvait-il convaincre les clients et employés du restaurant qu’ils étaient en présence du célèbre Arsène Lupin quand celui-ci donnait l’allure d’un homme d’apparence honnête en compagnie d’Isidore Beautrelet, connu pour avoir fait face au voleur, roucoulant comme un père fier de sa progéniture.

Ganimard n’arriverait pas à l’arrêter, à moins d’un miracle, Lupin le savait et cela ne faisait qu’ accentuer la bonne humeur du scélérat et la frustration de l’inspecteur.

– Animal, répondit Ganimard en grinçant des dents.

– Oh, tu es vexé ? Il ne faut pas, ce n’est que partie remise après tout…

– Ça va se payer, un jour ! lui promit l’inspecteur.

– Allons mon vieux… ne pourrait-on pas mettre nos différents de côté pour une fois ? D’ailleurs, nous sommes tous les deux en repos aujourd’hui, alors ne pourrait-on pas profiter de cette belle journée en toute innocence ?

– Rien n’est innocent chez toi ! répliqua Ganimard.

Lupin lâcha un sourire coupable.

– Je l’admets, mes actes ne sont pas en ma faveur mais…

– Je ne sais pas quel coup tu manigances, je ne te laisserai pas impliquer le jeune Beautrelet dans un de tes coups tordus !

Lupin fronça des sourcils, puis il se tourna vers Isidore qui avait observé la scène avec inquiétude, sans oser intervenir.

– Bébé, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir le serveur pour lui commander son excellent chariot de dessert ? lui proposa Lupin.

Les joues d’Isidore rosirent face à ce surnom.

– S’il-vous-plaît, ne m’appelez pas comme ça…

– Eh bien quoi ? Préfères-tu que, à l’instar de notre bon ami Ganimard ici présent, je t’appelle _Monsieur_ Beautrelet et que cela te vieillisse et que tu sois à l’image d’un homme bien trop sérieux ? Oh mon petit, cela me ferait fendrait le cœur de te voir ainsi… Tu ne veux pas faire ça à l’ami Lupin, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es encore si jeune, profite donc de ta jeunesse et amuse-toi comme tu le peux, tu es si sérieux mon garçon ! Promets-le moi.

I sidore soupira, mais se laissa porter par la voix caressante de Lupin.

– Je le promets.

Le sourire de Lupin se fit alors doux, paternel.

– Tu me fais grand plaisir, mon petit. À présent, va donc commander le chariot de desserts. Dis-leur de le rapporter dans… (il jeta un œil à sa montre à gousset) disons trois quarts d’heure.

– Mais… vous…

Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Ganimard. Lupin balaya son inquiétude d’un geste nonchalant.

– Ne t’inquiète donc pas pour moi, l’inspecteur et moi allons discuter gentiment, comme de vieux amis, n’est-ce-pas, Ganimard ? En attendant, va donc aller voir le serveur…

Isidore paraissait déçu de partir, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir c ontredire Lupin et obéit docilement, sans la moindre protestation, et s’éloigna sous le regard couvant du cambrioleur. G animard  l’interrompit dans sa contemplation.

– À présent que tu l’as éloigné, dis-moi quelles sont tes intentions avec ce jeune homme ?

– L’inviter au restaurant et passer l’après-midi en sa compagnie, répondit Lupin le plus simplement du monde.

– Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Qu’est-ce que tu manigances ?

– Je suis sérieux, lui reprocha doucement Lupin. L’obtention du baccalauréat est, après tout, un événement unique dans la vie d’un jeune homme. C’est un événement que l’on se doit de fêter dignement !

Ganimard fixa Lupin comme s’il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête ou comme si le cambrioleur lui avait annoncé son intention de prendre une retraite anticipée.

– Tu l’as invité au restaurant… pour fêter l’obtention de son diplôme ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

– Mais bien-sûr ! répondit Lupin comme si c’était l’évidence même. En réalité, lorsque j’ai appris la nouvelle, j’ai su que je devais l’enlever… au sens propre, pas au sens figuré bien-sûr… pour fêter cette joyeuse nouvelle. Ce cher petit a bien mérité cette récompense… Allons mon vieux, crois-tu vraiment que je suis de ce genre d’individu, et que j’ai une autre motivation ?

– Tes intentions ne sont jamais innocentes, lui reprocha Ganimard. Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire ça ? Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à faire réellement ? Lui enseigner l’école du crime ? L’entraîner dans tes affaires ? Sois assuré que je ne te laisserai pas faire de cet honnête garçon une canaille dans ton genre !

– Voyons inspecteur… tu connais bien le petit, tu sais que la vie de crime ne lui siérait guère.

Une ombre vint soudainement assombrir son regard, habituellement si pétillant d’intelligence et de malice. Ce soudain changement surprit l’inspecteur.

– Et après les événements de l’Aiguille Creuse, je… ne souhaite pas le voir de nouveau impliqué dans mes mésaventures… Le petit n’a pas besoin d’en voir plus.

Ganimard ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans sa contemplation du cambrioleur, soudainement devenu sombre et sérieux, ainsi que dans ses souvenirs. La tragédie sur laquelle s’était conclue l’affaire de l’Aiguille Creuse résonnait encore dans son esprit et avait tant marqué Lupin que le pays avait cru ne plus revoir le célèbre gentleman cambrioleur.

Il restait toutefois la question sur Isidore… Isidore qui était réapparu… Isidore que Ganimard retrouvait en compagnie de Lupin…

– Que veux-tu faire avec lui, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il, mais le ton de sa voix était plus calme cette fois.

– Juste passer du temps en sa compagnie, rien de plus, répondit Lupin. Il est jeune, intelligent, charmant et sensible. Ce sont des qualités que j’apprécie beaucoup… en réalité, j’ai un faible pour lui, le petit a su me charmer depuis le début… c’est encore un garçon, malgré ses airs si sérieux… il a bien besoin de se divertir de temps en temps…

S on expression s’était de nouveau détendue et l’éclat dans ses yeux brillait à nouveau, gesticulant alors qu’il parlait. Parler d’Isidore Beautrelet avait semblé être un changement de sujet bienvenue  et agréable chez le cambrioleur.

– C’est ce que tu cherches à faire, alors ? railla Ganimard. Le divertir ?

– Isidore en a bien besoin, tu ne trouves pas ? Il est si sérieux pour son âge… le pauvre petit n’a pas du avoir beaucoup l’occasion de s’amuser…

En son fort intérieur, Ganimard ne pouvait pas lui donner tord, non qu’il l’admettrait à Lupin. Isidore était un jeune homme brillant, et l’inspecteur savait lui reconnaître son intelligence qui avait su mettre en déroute Lupin – ce qui était un exploit lorsque l’on connaissait bien le cambrioleur – mais, souvent lors de l’affaire qui les avait réunit, Ganimard lui avait trouvé des airs trop graves et sérieux pour quelqu’un de son âge. De jeunes hommes comme lui, s’était-il dit, ne devaient se préoccuper de rien d’autres que leurs études, sortir et se divertir entre eux. Pas à prêter main forte à la police pour résoudre une énigme vieille de plusieurs siècles et pour retrouver la trace d’Arsène Lupin.

Maintenant qu’il retrouvait le jeune homme, des mois après l’affaire, il découvrait un jeune homme au visage apaisé, détendu. Il souriait tout en discutant avec le personnel du restaurant, et Ganimard fut frappé de constater à quel point le voir sourire le rajeunissait et lui donnait un air innocent, enfantin.

Il n’était pas rassuré pour autant des paroles de Lupin, en particulier lorsque « narguer la police », « s’emparer d’un butin inestimable » et « se moquer des lois » faisaient partie de ces choses que Lupin considérait comme un divertissement.

L upin l’observait, sans rien dire, sondant les intentions de l’inspecteur à travers les traits de son visage. Il fit une moue.

– Allons, je vois que tu as du mal à me croire…

– Je ne peux pas rester tranquille, en bonne conscience, en sachant que tu as des vues sur le jeune Beautrelet !

– Eh bien, pour rassurer ta conscience et te prouver ma bonne foi, pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à nous pour ce repas ? proposa Lupin.

Trop surpris, Ganimard ne répondit pas. C’est à ce moment précis qu’Isidore revint vers eux. Lupin poussa une exclamation ravie.

– Oh, mon petit ! Tu tombes bien, l’inspecteur allait justement se joindre à nous pour le repas !

Les yeux d’Isidore s’élargirent sous la surprise.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, jetant un œil à Ganimard et ce dernier pouvait voir qu’ils partageaient la même confusion.

– Figure-toi que notre bon inspecteur se fait des idées. Il s’imagine que je ne t’ai pas invité au restaurant sans avoir un motif malhonnête en tête, eh bien, pour lui prouver qu’il a tord, je l’ai invité à prendre place avec nous. Je suis sûr qu’il saura se comporter comme il faut !

Ganimard ne répondit pas, trop furieux de l’audace de Lupin. À ses côtés, Isidore semblait toujours interloqué, mais reprit lentement place aux côtés de Lupin. Celui-ci lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, Isidore ne protesta que faiblement, visiblement touché par l’attention du cambrioleur.

Ganimard ne pouvait pas en dire de même. Lupin dut remarquer son expression, car il ajouta :

– Voyons, Ganimard. Nous sommes dans un restaurant chic, après tout, nous devons faire bonne figure. Tu ne tiens donc pas à te faire remarquer de la sorte en restant debout et en cherchant à faire une scène ? Allons, tu vas finir par me rendre le petit nerveux !

Ganimard ne réagit pas. Il envisageait d’abord de contester la proposition absurde de Lupin, mais il se tut, une autre idée germant dans son esprit.

S’il se joignait à eux… Il pourrait surveiller Lupin, et de près, et s’assurer que le voleur ne ferait rien de malhonnête…  Sa présence pourrait même limiter les gestes de Lupin… le dissuader de commettre un méfait… Il l’aurait à l’œil, et cela lui donnait aussi l’occasion de vérifier les dires de Lupin concernant le jeune Isidore, et vérifier s’il ne cherchait pas à l’entraîner vers un choix de carrière plus malhonnête… et vérifier si Isidore lui-même, dans sa fascination pour Lupin, n’essayait pas de suivre ces traces. Tout intelligent qu’il était, Isidore Beautrelet était un jeune homme sensible… il serait susceptible d’être influençable…

La voix de Lupin le tira de ses pensées :

– Assieds-toi, s’il-te-plaît. Leur poisson est délicieux.

S a décision prise, l’inspecteur obéit et s’installa.

* * *

Si l’on avait affirmé un jour à l’inspecteur Justin Ganimard qu’il serait convié à table par Arsène Lupin lui-même et qu’il aurait accepté de dîner en compagnie du cambrioleur et d’Isidore Beautrelet, Ganimard aurait sans doute conseillé à cette personne d’aller consulter un médecin, ou lui aurait suggéré un petit séjour en prison pour lui rafraîchir les idées.

Pourtant, Ganimard venait d’achever son repas de saumon en croûte avec son accompagnement de pommes de terre sautées. Cela avait été, étonnamment, le plus agréable repas de toute sa vie.

I l ne cessait pas d’observer la table, puis les deux personnes installées, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Lupin riait, plaisantait, gesticulait et le jeune Isidore riait de ses plaisanteries, osait une réplique parfois, et ne cessait de le dévorer des yeux comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait ici, en compagnie du célèbre cambrioleur.

Ganimard non plus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà menotté.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ganimard hésitait sur ce qu’il allait faire.

Une partie de lui voulait profiter que Lupin soit là, en sa présence… après tout, il n’avait rien promis à Lupin… il lui suffirait de se jeter sur lui sans crier garde… ou bien il pouvait toujours s’absenter un instant… prétexter aller se rafraîchir, puis sortir en douce pour appeler la police, oui… Après tout, il n'était pas rare de croiser un agent en pleine ronde… ou sans doute que le propriétaire du restaurant devait avoir un téléphone à disposition…

Mais il ne voyait personne dans la rue, et Lupin serait déjà si loin, avec son protégé, s'il venait à contacter la police...

Il avait observé Lupin  et Isidore . Il avait espéré trouver quelque chose, la moindre chose qui lui aurait permis d’incriminer Lupin, de découvrir que le voleur lui avait menti et le menait en bateau…

M ais Lupin avait été un compagnon de table sympathique et chaleureux. Il proposait parfois à Ganimard de remplir son verre (uniquement de l’eau, l’inspecteur ne pouvait pas se permettre de boire de l’alcool alors qu’il devait garder un œil sur Lupin), s’était enquit de sa santé et de sa famille, comme un parfait gentleman, et ce,  malgré quelques piques moqueuses, à croire qu’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, cet animal !

S on comportement avec le jeune Beautrelet  était irréprochable. Lupin semblait véritablement considérer le jeune homme avec une sympathie sincère. Il le taquinait  gentiment, s’amusant de la rougeur que prenaient alors ses joues , l’amusait de ses aventures ou d’anecdotes,  roucoulait comme un parent fier  quand Isidore lui avait raconté sa remise de diplôme ou de sa dernière leçon de piano. Son expression était sincère et chaleureuse, il semblait ravi d’avoir retrouvé le jeune homme. Son regard était doux et pétillant d’humour, couvant presque Isidore. Ganimard, qui avait appris à lire le visage des individus avec l’expérience de son travail, avait été frappé de constater la sincérité de ces expressions, chez ce cambrioleur qui laissait rarement lire son visage.

U ne partie de lui  lui hurlait d’arrêter le cambrioleur et fissa, mais une autre partie, plus surprenante, ne voulait pas s’y résoudre.

Ne rien faire, c’était se rendre complice… Toute sa conscience de policier lui hurlait de profiter de l'occasion... Mais, d’autre part, au fond de lui, pouvait-il vraiment s'y résoudre, quand il se sentait si bien, si détendu à cette table ? Les bruits de couverts sur les assiettes étaient couverts par la voix chaleureuse de Lupin qui racontait avec entrain une de ses aventures (en changeant sans doute des noms et des lieux), par le rire juvénile et innocent d'Isidore, par la bonne ambiance qui régnait à cette table.

Était-ce le moment de se fâcher et d’entrer en lutte ?

Voulait-il gâcher ce bon moment d’entente ?

Ganimard observa ses compagnons de table. Le jeune Isidore, si détendu et souriant, il ressemblait enfin à un jeune homme de son âge, insouciant, innocent, avec ce rire enfantin et si éclatant d’innocence que Ganimard ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver touchant et adorable. Puis, il y avait Lupin, pétillant d’une énergie et d’un enthousiasme contagieux. Lupin, qui donnait l’impression d’un homme normal, droit, lion du voleur qui sommeillait en lui.

Ganimard se sentait détendu, heureux même. Il écoutait, malgré lui, avec attention une aventure que Lupin racontait.

– Que s’est-il passé après ? Vous l’avez retrouvé ? s’enquit Isidore.

– Et comment que je l’ai retrouvé ! S’il croyait pouvoir se cacher éternellement de moi, Arsène Lupin ! Il croyait avoir une longueur d’avance sur moi, mais j’en avais deux d’avance, et ce coquin a vite regretté de m’avoir volé !

Isidore l’écoutait, les yeux pétillant de curiosité, avide d’en savoir plus. Ganimard cacha un sourire avec difficulté.

– Hum, commenta Ganimard, n'essaye pas de corrompre notre jeune ami, Lupin. Ce serait dommage de voir un jeune homme brillant comme lui finir dans ta bande ! il ajouta en pointant sa fourchette en direction de Lupin.

Les joues d'Isidore rosirent face à ce compliment.

Lupin porta une main à son cœur, faisant mine d'être blessé par ses paroles.

– Comment, moi ? Jamais je n'oserais une telle chose, Ganimard tu penses si mal de moi… cela me fend le cœur. Nous qui sommes de si bons amis…

– Ha, ne me fait pas rire ! rétorqua Ganimard.

Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire, rien qu'un peu. Lupin le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire complice, Ganimard grogna en réponse. Il avait une réputation à tenir, après tout !

Non… pensait-il. Il ne pouvait perturber ce repas en essayant d'arrêter ce voleur de malheur… Il n'en avait pas le cœur…

Ainsi, lorsque Lupin lui recommanda leur tarte au citron, il commanda et dégusta sa part.

* * *

La journée touchait lentement à sa fin. Le ciel estival commençait à se teinter de bleu et de noir lorsqu’ils sortirent du restaurant. Isidore somnolait doucement, la tête penchée sur l’épaule de Lupin.

– Il est plus lourd qu’il en a l’air, rit Lupin. Tu veux bien le porter, le temps que j’aille saluer le patron ?

Ganimard hocha la tête alors que Lupin lui tendait la silhouette endormie d’Isidore lentement, doucement, comme une précieuse charge. Il l’installa dans son dos, le tenant fermement par le bas du dos.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Lupin, s’assurant que le voleur n’allait pas prendre la fuite, alors que ce dernier disait au-revoir au patron du restaurant et aux employés. Il avait du apprendre à se faire connaître, à en juger par l’enthousiasme et la familiarité avec lesquels ils discutaient avec Lupin.

Quelle étrange journée il avait passé, une journée assez conflictuelle pour l'inspecteur qu'il était et pourtant... ce serait mentir que de se dire qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, c'était même une agréable journée, à déguster un excellente repas. La compagnie n'était pas mauvaise non plus. Il avait apprécié retrouver le jeune Isidore qui, malgré ses premières appréhensions, était redevenu le garçon poli, charmant, sensible et intelligent que l'inspecteur avait connu. Quant à Lupin... Malgré tous les tords qu'il pouvait lui donner, l'homme n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie, bien au contraire. Sa bonne humeur était communicative, tout comme ses rires. Il avait discuté avec beaucoup d'intelligence et de vivacité, sans commettre le moindre délit, et Ganimard, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait à personne, avait apprécié sa compagnie.

Quelle étrange dualité que celle de cet homme qui pouvait être si charmant et pourtant si irrespectueux de la loi.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lupin, revenant vers lui et le tirant de ses pensées. Tu n’es pas content ?

– Mais si, mais si, répondit Ganimard.

– Alors, puisque tout va bien, souris.

Ganimard sentit malgré lui ses lèvres s’étirer dans un sourire. Un mince sourire, hésitant. Lupin lui répondit avec un sourire mutin.

– À la bonne heure, s’écria Lupin. C’est un plaisir de se retrouver ainsi, autour d'une table, comme les vieux amis que nous sommes ! Et c'était très plaisant de revoir le jeune Isidore… oui, très plaisant… Il ne tient pas bien l’alcool, le cher petit, ajouta-t-il avec un brin d’amusement.

– À qui la faute ? rétorqua Ganimard.

– Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire la morale. Ce n’était qu’un verre pour cette occasion spéciale, il s’en remettra bien vite… Il ne faut juste pas en faire une habitude… Maintenant, mon vieux, séparons-nous. Tu vas être occupé à raccompagner notre jeune ami ici présent, et moi j'ai d'autres plans… ailleurs.

– Quels plans ? demanda Ganimard, soudainement suspicieux, le policier commençant à refaire surface.

– C’est à moi de le savoir… et à toi de le découvrir, répondit Lupin avec une voix énigmatique qui irrita l’inspecteur. Tu pourras raccompagner Isidore à l’hôtel Dieu, il y séjourne le temps des vacances, chambre 45, il ajouta après un regard sur Isidore.

– On peut savoir comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Ganimard, soupçonneux.

Lupin se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire espiègle, et un clin d’œil.

– Au revoir, mon cher inspecteur. À bientôt ! dit-il en s'éloignant.

– C'est ça, au revoir… Ganimard s'entendit répondre.

Ses yeux fixèrent Lupin alors qu'il s'éloignait dans l'obscurité. Son instinct de policier lui demandait de le suivre, mais il n'en fit rien. D'une certaine façon, cela ne lui semblait pas… juste, et il pouvait sentir le poids d'Isidore dans son dos, lui rappelant la présence du jeune homme endormi.

Oui, il devait raccompagner le gamin…

Il ajusta sa prise sur Isidore, et se mit en route.

Ganimard croyait être arrivé à son lot de surprises pour la journée. Il en découvrit une nouvelle lors de son arrivée à l’hôtel, alors qu’il avait déposé Isidore sur un banc, et qu’il attendait à l’accueil qu’on s’occupe d’eux et qu’on vienne chercher Isidore, et qu’il remarqua un papier dépassant d’une poche avant de la veste d’Isidore.

Poussé par la curiosité, il s’en empara et le lut.

_J’ai passé une fort belle journée en ta compagnie, mon petit. J’espère que ce cher inspecteur ne t’aura pas trop assommé avec ses éternelles remontrances. C’est un brave homme, mais qui aime s’entendre parler, ne te fais aucun soucis._

_Au plaisir de te revoir très bientôt, bébé. Tu sais comment me contacter._

– _L._

Ganimard eut alors la terrible impression qu’il n’en avait pas finit avec Isidore et Lupin. Dieu le préserve, son été allait être chargé !


End file.
